scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Batty Koda
Batty Koda is the deuteragonist of 20th Century Fox's 1992 animated feature film "FernGully: The Last Rainforest". He is a fruit bat and one of Crysta's best friends. He is a bit mentally unstable, he provides comic relief in the film. He was voiced by Robin Williams, who also portrayed Fender Pinwheeler in Robots, ''Genie in ''Aladdin, ''Ramon and Lovelace in ''Happy Feet, ''Napoleon Cross in ''Everyone's Hero Dr. Know in A.I. Artificial Intelligence, ''Peter Pan in ''Hook, ''Theodore Roosevelt in ''Night at the Museum, ''and ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, ''and Daniel Hillard in ''Mrs. Doubtfire. Voices: * Robin Williams - English * Ryusei Nakao - Japanese * Peer Augustinski - German * Michel Papinschel - French * Edoardo Nevola - Italian * Marco Ribeiro - Brazilian Portuguese * Mario Jorge Andrade - Brazilian Portuguese (2nd Redub) Couples Oblina (Princess) Gallery: BattyKoda.jpg The Char 25830.jpg Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg He Played Zazu in The Purple Dragon King series He is a hornbill. He Played Louis in Animal Age 4: Continental Drift He is a molehog. He Played Tigger Little in The Tiger the Cat (Winnie the Pooh) series He is a tiger. He Played Mushu In Gogolan 1 and 2 and Vexlan He is a dragon. He Played Hugo In The Tails of Notre Dame 1 and 2 He is a gargoyle. He Played Jean-Bob In The Mouse Princess series and The Cat Princess series He Played Lumiere in The Beauty and the Grizzly Bear trilogy and Beauty and the Sleepy Unicorn (Along With Puffin) He Played The Genie In The Spyroladdin trilogy He is a genie. He Played Johnny Test In Batty Koda Test He played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Oblina and The Little Mer-Oblina 2: Return to the Sea He is a prince He Played Prince Cornelius in Oblinalina He played Rex In We're Back! A Bat Story He played Rango In Batty Koda (Rango) He is a lizard. He played Mr. Salt in Wizzy's Clues He is a salt shaker He played Stitch in Jewel Sparkles and Batty Koda He played Flit in Lynnhontas and Lynnhontas II: Journey to a New World He played Shrek in Batty Koda (Shrek), Batty Koda 2 (Shrek 2), Batty Koda the Third and Batty Koda Forever After He is an ogre He played Tiger in An American Tail (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style), An American Tail: Lewis Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) and An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a cat. He played Quasimodo in The Bat of Notre Dame and The Bat of Notre Dame II He played Spyro in Batty Koda the Bat (Spyro the Dragon), Batty Koda 2: Prince John's Rage, Batty Koda 3: Year of the Bat and The Legend of Batty Koda (The Legend of Spyro) He played Tito in Bunnicula and Company He played Bernard in The Rescuers (CartoonAnimationFan10 Style) He is a mouse. He Played Puffin in The Horse Princess And The Australian Shepherd Princess series He played Ickis in Aaaaahh!!! Real Bats He Played Dopey in Mina White and the Seven Toons He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Uniqua and The Little Mer-Uniqua 2: Return to the Sea He is a seagull He Played Petrie In The Animals Before Time (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He is a pterodactyl. He played Franklin in Viva Pinata (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a fizzybear He played Bobby Santiago in The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He is Lori's boyfriend He Played Spike In The Pet Animal Before Time he is a Friendly Stegosaurus He Played Dodger in Petrie and Company He Played Tito in Ruby and Company He Played Ducky In The Female Pets Before Time he is a sweet Saurolophus. He Played Adult Tod in The Bat and the Lion He Played Georgette in Everest and Company he is a poodle. He Played Fagin in LincoIn Loud And Company He Played Puffin in The Car Princess he is a bird. He Played Jake Hunter In Hunter Street (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He played Aladdin in Batty Koda (Aladdin), Batty Koda 2: The Return of Angry Grandpa and Batty Koda 3: The King of Thieves He is a streetrat He played Phoebus in The Little Einstein of Notre Dame and The Little Einstein of Notre Dame II He is a captain He played Sebastain in The Little Rainbow Ranger, The Little Rainbow Ranger 2: Return to the World and The Little Rainbow Ranger 3: Bonnie Blueberry's Beginning He is a crab He Played Oliver in Batty Koda and Company He Played Dodger in Plumette and Company He Played Chance in Homeward Bound (BattyKodaRockz Style) He Played in Its A Big Big World (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Jaqcumio In Norahlina and Pepperlina Mintz he is a bird He Played Iago In Rustyladdin Rivets He Played Cogswroth in Beauty and the Fire Pup He Played Spike in The Friends Before Time He Played Chip in Beauty and the Green UglyDoll He Played Petrie in The Home Before Time He played ??? In A Pug Tail and A Horse Tail He Played Petrie in The Human Before Time He Played Banzai in The Reindeer King He Played Ed in The Blue Alien King He Played Dodger in ??? and Company He Played??? In Lillylina Luna Category:Heroes Category:Males Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Bats Category:Deuteragonists Category:Ferngully Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Batty Koda X Oblina Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Batty Koda X Lilly Luna Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Villains Category:Non Villains Category:Naked Characters Category:Characters who Fart Category:Cowards Category:False Antagonist Category:1992 Introductions Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Laughing Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Rages Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Heroes Turned To The Good Side Category:Male Villains